3.5 Computation Core Analysis and interpretation of genome-wide data requires a robust, accurate information infrastructure. The Computation Core will provide the infrastructure and support necessary to carry out a broadly integrated research program. The responsibilities of the Core include data management for experimental efforts, support for research and educational software development, and development of web-based information resources. These are not mutually exclusive activities but will serve to roughly delineate the primary responsibilities of the three Core personnel, whose skills and background are described in the Budget Justification.